rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jedha,The Savior of the demons/Forgiving Memories
"I have scoured the world.... Erasing memories of my allies, with each victim, I succumb only to my own selfish ends.... To live in power, to hunger for it, it only drives someone so much to the point of insanity...." A tall man wearing dark heavy armor, seemingly and aimlessly walks in the ruins of Camelot, a storm heavily falling down upon it. Each impact of raindrops he hears the screams of the innocents he sacrified for power, for his own lust to become the greatest, only to lead him to even more suffering and pain.... "Now I aimlessly walk the land I once called home.... For my only sorrow is not be here to call upon to atone.... My body shakes with the spritis of the past, yielding me ever more so to be entrapped with the pain of I now feast....." Hundreds of spirits would circling around him, each of them having their own torment and suffering, reliving their deaths all over again. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! MANY PEOPLE WILL DIE, END THIS MADNESS! YOUR DEATH IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE THOUSANDS YOU'VE SLAIN ONLY TO ACHIEVE YOUR SELFISH AMBITIONS!" With a howling roar, the spirits disappear around him. He kneel down on the ground, looking at his own reflection, pondering of what he will do "I died once but I lived again.... The cycle must end, for me to truly rest in piece...." A woman bearing a white robe and with blonde hair, carrying a huge bible on her waist, appears within the mage's reflection, he was startled then backed away from his own reflection "No! I don't want to remember again! The pain of losing someone... The pain of losing you loved.... For power.... For magic..." He would start to roar in tears, the storm grew ever more intense with each thrashing he does until finally the woman stopped him "Please, don't be hard on yourself. It isn't your fault, it never was your fault." The man continued to cry out loud across the ruins of Camelot "Oh forgive me my love! I cannot hold the burden any longer! I want to die! I want death to claim this immortality! Why must I suffer so much?!" The woman replied, gently hugging him from behind. She would softly hum, the storm slowly easing and the sky clearing, the moon passes by quickly and shine upon the two "To stop your suffering, you must learn to forgive yourself, as I forgave you long before what you did....." As the mage tries to grasp upon his dead lover, the spirit disappears, seemingly faded as if nothing happened. "You are right, oh dear sweet Platina..... I shall atone for myself first for me to love myself..." The sun would rise on the horizon, a large shadowy figure covering every part of the mage's body "That's a good nap, shall we go? Curaser Elemenium, Lord of the Elements?" "''Indeed, we must go now, Kiserion." The two of them would walk forward, their bodies vanishing in thin air. As the sun rises, nature begins to takes its course upon the ruins of Camelot, a woman softly humming a symphony of love. "'We shall meet again, My love...'''" Category:Blog posts